Interface
Show the game screen The default interface - Character window Character's name, level (Lv), HP, SP, stance, skill, consumable items, buff state is shown in the window. The default interface - Character detail window You can check the name of character, level (Lv), Status and resistant to the relevant numerical information and equipment items on the current character. The default interface - Character stance/skill You can see the stance / skill information of the character, you can acquired skill points as stance level ups through hunting and can consume it to raise skill level. The default interface - Toolbar On the top of the game. Notice, Cash Shop, Community, Ge Information, Quest information, Maps, World PVP, Inventory, Family Information, Squad, Faction, System list is available via the toolbar. The default interface - Inventory The items which were owned by the family will be shown: Equip, Expend, Misc, Quest, Costume items. The default interface - Map Has the ability to indicate the position of the player, a direction looking at the current mark. Toolbar Cash Shop ▣ Cash Shop & Feso Shop : Open the Item Shop to buy with cash and fesos. ▣ Receive item: When purchasing an item from a web site, you can get using this menu. ▣ Premium Treasure Box: If you use a treasure chest premium services, you will receive the box via the menu. ▣ Custom Wing: You can create a wing costume and use a costume wing ticket. ▣ Enter coupons: You can enter the coupon event. ▣ Lyndon box: You can open the Lyndon box . ▣ Custom Weapon Costume: You can create a weapon costume and use a weapon costume ticket. Community ▣ Server board: While you have microphone items, you can consume it to shout a messenger in the server. Writing on the server board gives the same effect as using a microphone in the chat window. ▣ Group Chat: A menu allows you send a messenger to a group of people. ▣ Friends list: You can send a mail, check online, see profile of the family as Friends. You can also consume a family summon scroll to summon registered friend family to your place. ▣ Mail box: Through the mailbox, you can view the inbox mail from another family, and you can send a letter to the other family. When you send a letter, fee will be charged. ▣ Chat macro (Alt + K) : ALT + Number(4-0), you can automatically send the dialogue frequently used. Granado information ▣ Illustrated characters book : you can find information about each and a list of characters that can be recruited. ▣ Raid INFO: You can find all the raid and mission information . ▣ Pioneered faction list: The list of pioneering members. The members in the pioneer faction can be exploited such as family name and level ▣ Server faction list: A list of all faction that currently exist on the server that is being played. Quest information (ALT + A) Quest info window is divided into scenarios / selection / recruitment / repeat / events tab and a list of current progress. Click on each tab, you can see the details in the info window at the bottom. You also can check completed quests and incomplete through the Entire quest list button in the lower left corner All quest will be displayed. However, repeated / event quests are not displayed. Map Area map: You can see the current character location. Enabled "Use zone maps movement function" is in the game options, to move automatically by clicking a point on the map. World Map: Shows all areas that are within the implementation. The green areas with the quest flag icon will be displayed. When you hover the mouse cursor on the region, occupied colonies information will appear. World PVP This menu allows the user to join server PVP with his family and friend when participating starts Opponents are matched automatically. Inventory Inventory, Premium inventory, story book and personal shop, socket equipment, cabinet opening are available in this menu. Family information (ALT + R) ▣ Family Information: Many information about your playing family, family level, faction profile, etc. Profiles can be modified by clicking. Other users also can see it. ▣ Pet Information: Lists of pet you own. Each pet has a distinctive ability. ▣ Medal: You can view the list of medal which can be acquired through quests and events. ▣ Artifact: You can look at the various kinds of artifacts. Further, according to the conditions it can also be crafted. ▣ Pose: After purchase / consume Pose Guide Book ,you can execute poses through the list. ▣ Dressing room: This menu allows you to preview all the costumes present in the Espada Espada. ▣ Pioneer Merchant Information: You can view Pioneer Merchant Information. ▣ Farm: You can check your own farm information. ▣ Family Attribute: family property is divided into attack / defense / assistance, you can set to fit your own style. Attribute page can be expanded to up to five pages through the "Master Guardian", extension uses feso. Initial pages is free. Squad (ALT + D) You can view the information that is currently belong squad. ▣ Create Squad: Create a squad. ▣ Squad Info: you can see the information of own squad (shortcut ALT + D). ▣ Squad Invitation: Invite another family into squad. ▣ Squad Withdrawal: Withdraw from the squad that he belongs. ▣ Squad routing rule: you can change the acquirement condition of the squad. ▣ Squad Expel: Force one squad member leave. (Squad Leader only) Faction (ALT + Y) You can see the features and faction members through information menu. Warp list (CTRL + R) ▣ You can go to area easily by yourself after saving by using Warp Order items. By default, you can save up to 10 warp, expand the list by using Warp Expansion items. You can expand the number of warp slots to 40. Warp list is available by default. Expansion warp only can be used after active "Warp License" items in Leonardo shop or feso shop. You can check the warp location when you right-click the Warp list. System ▣ Choose a Channel : Granado Espada, you can play up to exist three channels depend on the region. ▣ Check Location: Show the following scenario quest's location information. ▣ Move to Saved Location: Go to the place that are saved as the starting point. ▣ To the Barack: Go to the Barracks. ▣ Game Options: adjustable Play / graphics / sound / Other options for the convenience of the user. ▣ Logout: Log out of Granado Espada. ▣ End the program: End Granado Espada. ▣ Cancel: Close the menu window.